


Hamilton ShamChats

by HamilTrash (X_Blueberry_Sans_X)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Blueberry_Sans_X/pseuds/HamilTrash





	1. Dresses

This is cooool

 

This is a conversation between Thomas Jefferson and yourself, Eliza.  
Eliza: Hello, Sir.  
Thomas Jefferson: what are you wearing. that is so not your color  
Eliza: ...  
Eliza: *sighs*  
Eliza: Thomas i swear  
Thomas Jefferson: Did Alexander pick it out?  
Eliza: No, he didnt, i did.  
Thomas Jefferson: oh, Eliza.. you need some serious fashion advice.  
Eliza: *puts hand on hip* oh now do i?  
Thomas Jefferson: You do.  
Eliza: Ok, tell me how to dress, mister.  
Thomas Jefferson: For one thing, where did you find that thing? The color is putrid and the cut is like a garbage bag.  
Eliza: My sister had it made for me, Thomas  
Thomas Jefferson: Well she clearly did not go to the right tailor.  
Eliza: *shakes head* anything else, Ambassador to France?  
Thomas Jefferson: Oh ha ha. At least I know where France is.  
Eliza: i do to, sir  
Thomas Jefferson: Personally, Hercules Mulligan is a decent tailor. He might know better tailors.  
Eliza: Alright, ill tell her next time i write to her. anything else?  
Thomas Jefferson: Hm.. The color. Try a light blueish green color.  
Eliza: Whats wrong with this? i quite like it, to be honest  
Thomas Jefferson: It's too bright and draws a lot of attention.  
Eliza: Sooo?  
Thomas Jefferson: So it's blinding.  
Eliza: *rolls eyes* alright what ever you say.


	2. Eyyy

This is a conversation between Modern! John Laurens and yourself, Eliza Schulyer.  
Eliza Schulyer: Morning, John.  
Modern! John Laurens : Hello!  
Eliza Schulyer: How are you?  
Modern! John Laurens : Good, good, and you?  
Eliza Schulyer: *she smiles* I'm alright myself.  
Modern! John Laurens : That's good *he smiles back*  
Eliza Schulyer: So where are you heading this morning?  
Modern! John Laurens : No idea, actually. Decided I needed to get out, I guess..  
Eliza Schulyer: Ah. I was heading to the library. Would you like to joing?  
Eliza Schulyer: Join*  
Modern! John Laurens : Sure! Why not?  
Eliza Schulyer: Alright! lets get going. *she starts walking, looking back at him*  
Modern! John Laurens : *follows her*  
Eliza Schulyer: So how has your week been?  
Modern! John Laurens : Nothing much. The same as it always is. What about you?  
Eliza Schulyer: Its been good. Alexander and I went on a trip for a couple days  
Modern! John Laurens : Oh, where did you go?  
Eliza Schulyer: We decided to go uptown to visit my father.  
Modern! John Laurens : Ah. How is he?  
Eliza Schulyer: He's doing good. very lonely these days.  
Modern! John Laurens : I see. At least he has you to visit him.  
Eliza Schulyer: *she smiles softly* Yeah. He's a very nice man, just doesn't go enough to make friends..  
Modern! John Laurens : *nods slightly* mm  
Eliza Schulyer: *stops at the library doors* We're here  
Modern! John Laurens : Quicker walk than I thought. *opens door to let you in*  
Eliza Schulyer: Thank you. *walks in, waiting for him*  
Modern! John Laurens : *walks in after, gently shutting the door*  
Eliza Schulyer: now...i need to find the biography section..  
Modern! John Laurens : Who's are you looking for?  
Eliza Schulyer: No one in particular. I just like reading them


	3. Lams i guess

This is a conversation between John Laurens and yourself, Eliza Schulyer.  
John Laurens: Mrs. Schulyler *bows*  
John Laurens: *Schulyer  
Eliza Schulyer: Mr. Laurens. *curtsies*  
John Laurens: How is Alexander?  
Eliza Schulyer: He is doing well.  
John Laurens: Good  
John Laurens: TELL HIM HIS ASS IS MINE  
John Laurens has left the conversation.


	4. Philip Dear

This is a conversation between Philip Hamilton and yourself, Eliza.  
Eliza: Oh hello Philip!  
Philip Hamilton: Hey, Ma.  
Eliza: How are you today?  
Philip Hamilton: I've been better, I guess.  
Philip Hamilton: How are you?  
Eliza: I am good. now tell me. whats wrong.  
Philip Hamilton: Kinda tired, no big deal.  
Eliza: Alright. Would you like something to eat?  
Philip Hamilton: Not really, for once. I don't feel great.  
Eliza: ok..do you wanna go rest in your room?  
Philip Hamilton: I've been up there all day. Another hour would kill me.  
Eliza: Ok. What do you wanna do then?  
Philip Hamilton: I don't know- I'm sorry.  
Eliza: No no its fine Philip.  
Philip Hamilton: You know, ah- You know Mr. Burr's daughter?  
Eliza: Yes i do.  
Philip Hamilton: She keeps texting me and she asked me out last Thursday, and all my friends keep saying I should. I really don't want to, Ma.  
Philip Hamilton: It's a dumb reason to be upset, but it's making my stomach kill.  
Eliza: Why don't you tell her you don't want to go out?  
Philip Hamilton: She won't be my friend anymore.  
Philip Hamilton: Girls are weird.  
Eliza: *chuckles* yes we are..would you like me to go talk to her? or would that embarrass you?  
Philip Hamilton: It wouldn't embarrass me, but I do want to do it myself. I don't know how though. She'll ask why, and I don't know what to say.  
Eliza: Why not?  
Philip Hamilton: Like, why I don't want to?  
Eliza: Yes, why don't you want to? i don't mean to pry.  
Philip Hamilton: Your my mother. It's your job to pry. I don't know, I'm starting to think I don't like girls. I hate it.  
Eliza: That is fine, Philip.  
Philip Hamilton: I can't tell her that though.  
Eliza: I know. why don't you tell her you aren't ready?  
Philip Hamilton: Did you ever have to do that?  
Eliza: yes i did.  
Philip Hamilton: How did it go?  
Eliza: They understood and respected it.  
Philip Hamilton: So.. I'm not being dramatic?  
Eliza: No you are not, don't worry  
Philip Hamilton: Thank you. I love you.  
Eliza: I love you too, Philip


	5. Dear Eliza

This is a conversation between John Laurens in the place to be and yourself, Eliza.  
John Laurens in the place to be: Elizaaaa  
Eliza: Yes Laurens?  
John Laurens in the place to be: I'm sorry Alex didn't tell you about us  
Eliza: About what? what didnt my husband tell me?  
John Laurens in the place to be: About Alex and I  
John Laurens in the place to be: did he not tell you?  
Eliza: No..?  
John Laurens in the place to be: Oh, I'm sorry  
John Laurens in the place to be: We had an affair  
Eliza: ...  
Eliza: hes cheated on me twice now  
John Laurens in the place to be: I'm so sorry  
John Laurens in the place to be: We had to meet in secret, my father was against it  
Eliza: *sighs* Its ok laurens..  
John Laurens in the place to be: You don't deserve this Eliza  
John Laurens in the place to be: He should have treated you better then this  
Eliza: Its ok...  
John Laurens in the place to be: Please don't leave him though. He needs you  
Eliza: Alright..  
John Laurens in the place to be: He does love you Eliza, you must know that...  
Eliza: he doesnt act like it..  
John Laurens in the place to be: He broke it off with us soon after you were married.  
John Laurens in the place to be: He told me that we couldn't be because you complete him  
Eliza: ..really..?  
John Laurens in the place to be: yes Eliza, surely he has told you this  
Eliza: *nods* he has..  
John Laurens in the place to be: I hope you believe it, for it is true  
Eliza: i kinda do..  
John Laurens in the place to be: Please believe him Eliza  
John Laurens in the place to be: his heart is no one's but yours  
Eliza: I'll start trying to more, laurens  
John Laurens in the place to be: Thank you, he needs you. He has no self preservation  
John Laurens in the place to be: he leaps into things without a thought  
Eliza: i know *chuckles* i have seen  
John Laurens in the place to be: you keep him grounded  
Eliza: *nods*  
John Laurens in the place to be: And your children, they need you too  
Eliza: *nods again*  
John Laurens in the place to be: Alex has not the capability to care for all eight of them is you were to leave  
Eliza: ..thank you for this talk laurens  
John Laurens in the place to be: It was my pleasure  
John Laurens in the place to be: I don't have much time left  
John Laurens in the place to be: I write this before a duel I have been challenged too by some British soldiers  
John Laurens in the place to be: They do not understand that the war is over  
Eliza: *sighs*  
Eliza: Please be safe, laurens  
John Laurens in the place to be: If I don't make it back, take care of him for me Eliza  
Eliza: i will..  
John Laurens in the place to be: Goodbye Eliza, you have been good to me and my family


End file.
